Sponsors
by Shazzar
Summary: Roy has to start picking sponsors for the military, see how the others react.
1. We Need One

Sponsors

Colonel Roy Mustang sat in his office reading report after report.

"Money….money...money." He thought to himself. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Sir Permission to enter?" The voice requested.

"Yes, just come." The door swung open and an orderly carrying several folders rushed in, saluted sloppily, dropped the papers on Mustangs desk and left as fast as he had come.

"They keep hiring the strangest recruits." He said to himself. He flipped through the papers and they all had the same problem. Suddenly the telephone rang.

"Hello Colonel Mustang." He said with a practiced tone. The voice that answered was high and exited.

"Hey Roy it's Hughes, How it going?" Roy had to pull the phone from his ear.

"It's good Hughes, what do you need?" Roy said with a bit more relaxed tone.

"Well money is really tight over here and was wondering if you had received my request for additional funds." Roy was silent for a moment and then sighed.

"Hughes money is tight every where." He started to explain.

"Come on, you don't want me to have to dip out of my own pocket. You'd be making me pull food from my family and then my daughter; did I tell you how cute she is? My daughter would have to sell some of her toys and then what would she play with?" Hughes paused for breath, letting Roy get a word in edge wise.

"Look Hughes I'll try everything I can, but the military is just out of money." There was a pause in which neither spoke, but the Roy could almost tell that Hughes was smiling.

"You know?" Hughes began. "We could always…" But before he was finished Roy interrupted.

"No Hughes! Not going to happen, In fact I would rather start selling my personal property before agreeing with that."

"Fine, fine but just remember that's an option."

"No, I will never consider getting sponsors for the military." Roy's voice was calm now.

"Okay then don't, but we still need money." With that Hughes hung up, leaving Roy alone with his work.

"Money…..money….money." His thoughts were again interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in." At his word the door was pushed open and the Furor stepped in.

"Sir." Roy said as he stood up and saluted.

"At ease, I want you to look through these and try each one out." The Furor laid down some folders. Roy picked one and started to read its name out loud.

"Central Dairy Farm, sir did you talk to Major Hughes?"

"Yes I did, and I think we could use the money." With that the furor left the room.

"Well I guess we're getting a sponsor, better call Ed."


	2. First Sponser

First Sponsor: Central Dairy Farm

Ed and Al Elric were sitting in the train station next to the pay phone.

"And that's why Whinry was mad at me." Ed said in is superior tone of voice.

"Then why did have to say it like that, why did you have to say that the military made you use to it?" Alphonse asked in a blunt way.

"Well you see." Ed started when the phone rang.

"We were wondering when you'd call." Ed answered, when he picked up the phone.

"You really should be more respectful of a high ranking officer like me." Roy said in a pleasantly irritated voice.

"Whatever you say." Ed mocked.

"Brother did he give you a mission or something, come on I can't hear." Al whined, Ed covered the mouth of the phone.

"Hold on I'll ask." Ed returned the phone back to his mouth.

"So Mustang what's the deed we must do now?"

"Now aren't you eager, you are to meet with the Chairman of CDF."

"CDF, got it then what?"

"He'll tell you when you meet him in central, just be sure not to be late." Roy hung up the phone. Ed put the phone.

"Well Al we need to get to Central, we have a train to catch." They stood and boarded a train for Central. Once aboard and seated Al's curiosity over came him.

"So brother what are we supposed to do when we reach Central?" Ed's adjusted himself in his seat.

"I really don't know Al, Mustang didn't tell me anything other then get to Central." Ed hunched forward with his head down.

"That and we have to meet some organization called the 'CDF'." Al was still concerned.

"So what do you think that CDF stands for anyway?" Al's question went round and round in Ed's head until he sat up.

"I think the answer is obvious, it must be the "Central Department of Force." As Ed had said the name he stood to feet and thrust his fist in the air. Al was glad to see his brother was in a better mood. Ed continued on his rant.

"Yes it stands for Central Department of Force and they need us to help them track down and capture renowned criminals." The train came to a stop breaking Ed's train of thought. As they exited the train Ed continued to think about the great heroic deeds that he would do on this mission for the CDF. When they left the station a man with a sign that read "Full metal Alchemist" was standing by a car. Ed and Al approached the man and Ed was about to speak when the man interrupted.

"Hello you must be the Full Metal Alchemist." The man stretched out his hand to Al. Al tried to deny it and stop Ed from exploding at the man.

"No I'm not, it's." Al tried to explain, but the man interrupted once again as he put his glasses on.

"Oh I'm sorry, you must be him." The man redirected his hand to Edward. Ed held his head hotly.

"Yes, I see my reputation proceeds." Ed took the man's hand and shook it proud.

"No, I have a picture." The man showed them the picture in his hand.

"My name is Fredrick Albrecht, and I represent the CDF." Fredrick motioned towards the car and opened one of the doors.

"Well gentlemen if you will please get in, we can move on with this assignment." The three of them entered the car. Ed looked all around the car noticing a small fridge in the corner of the car. The car's engine started up and the car began to roll down the road.

"So what's in the fridge?" Ed asked as a general question. Fredrick pulled a bottle out of the fridge.

"Here take one." Fredrick handed the bottle to Edward. Ed examined the bottle, but before he could open it the car rolled to a stop. Fredrick opened the door and stepped out. Ed and Al followed and found themselves surrounded by carnival tents and booths.

"So what are we doing here?" Al asked. Ed had been wondering the same thing, but his mind simply went back to thoughts of grandeur. Fredrick waved to a woman directing the other men who were working on the tents. The woman walked over to the three of them. When she was standing next to them Fredrick introduced them.

"Ms. this is Edward and Alfonse Elric." Ed and Al bowed their heads and Fredrick continued.

"And This Ms. Sarah Wolfe." Fredrick pointed to the women. "Head of the advertising department at the Central Dairy Farm."


End file.
